ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eat or be Eaten
Plot Ben is casually patrolling the outskirts of a town in Mexico, hearing that Dr. Animo had mutated some scorpions. Ben locates Animo near some old building, where two giant mutant scorpions come out, with one having Animo on it's back. '' Dr. Animo: Funny seeing you here, Benjamin. Ben: Why if it isn't, Dr. Quackimo. Dr. Animo: Ah, some people don't seem to know when their beaten. Allow my pets to show you my ''point...Get him, my pets! The Scorpions approach Ben and attempt to impale him with their large stingers. Ben jumps away and accidentally falls into puddles of mud. '' Ben: Yuck! I just bought this shirt, too! ''(Hits Omnitrix) Transformation starts and Ben is covered in red nuclear energy surrounding his chest, arms, and then full body. NRG's Containment suit then slowly covers his entire body before completely enveloping him in the containment suit. '' NRG: NRG? Oh well, I like my scorpions cooked. '' (Shoots radioactive beam at the Scorpion that Animo is on, causing Animo to fall off) Dr. Animo: Insignificant, brat! Get him, now! The mutated scorpions keep trying to stab NRG but his Containment suit stops them from hurting him at all. NRG shoots a well aimed radioactive blast at one Scorpion, blowing it up. The other traps NRG in it's pincer's and throws him in the air. '' ''(Falling) NRG: But I can't flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy....(Hits Omnitrix) Goop: Goop?! I wanted Jetra- (Falls and splashes over the mutant Scorpion) Goop then melts the scorpion away with his acid, and Dr. Animo is seen fleeing the scene at the sight of this. '' Goop: Stick around for a while, why don't cha? ''(Shoots glob of slime and it trips Animo) Dr. Animo: Utterly disgusting! You will pay for this, Ben Tennys-''(Goo covers his mouth, shutting him up)'' Goop: Oops. (Reverts back) Ben: (Using Omnitrix to signal the Plumbers) I've got Dr. Animo, come and get him. Plumber through Omnitrix Signal: We'll arrive with a ship shortly, carry on. Ben: Now, for some good old fashioned, Mr. Smoothies! Scene goes to Ben 23, walking down the street with crowds of fans following him. Ben 23: Now, for some good old fashion, Mr. Gyros! A portal appears in front of the doors to Mr. Gyro. Khyber and his Panuncian then proceed to walk out the portal, and step forward to Ben 23. All of Ben 23's fans panic, scream, and run away. Khyber: Ah, Ben Tennyson. In the 23rd dimension, I presume. Ben 23: Who are you? What's that alien cat, wolf, thing? What are you doing here? Khyber: Khyber, the greatest huntsman in the galaxy. This is my rare Panuncian pet. I am here to kill you as revenge to my dimension's Ben 10. Ben 23: Don't know what's got you ticked, hater alien, but...(Hits Hero-Watch) Bone-Boy: Bone-Boy's got a bone to pick with you! (Takes off head and throws it at Khyber) Khyber: (Catches head) You're laughable easy to defeat. (Throws head back at Bonehead and knocks him to his knees) Bone-Boy: Nice arm, now try and catch mine!'' (Takes off one arm and throws, regenerates another, and throws the opposite one)'' Khyber: Looks I need to, as you earthlings say, "Give a dog a bone". (Whistles) Khybers Panuncian dashes towards Bone-Boy, but transforms into Buglizard before it attacks. It bites off Bone-Boy's hands, but he manages to regrow them and punch Buglizard into a bench, breaking it. Buglizard leaps in the air and strikes down Bone-Boy with it's tail. Bone-Boy: What kinda dog you got?! Khyber: Let's just say, you can teach an old dog new tricks! (Whistles) '' Buglizard roars and attempts to bite down on Bone-Boy's legs.'' Bone-Boy: Oh, Ha Ha, Khyber the Dunceman! Khyber: How dare you insult me, grotesque animal! (Takes out electrical grenade and chunks it at Bone-Boy) The explosion from the grenade has Bone-Boy soaring into the air, landing on a building. Bone-Boy is defeated and times out, with Ben 23 just laying there. Buglizard climbs the building and makes it to Ben 23, with it's mouthing drooling sickeningly. Buglizard reverts back into the Panuncian, then Khyber climbs up the building himself, and retrieves a red, energy rope. He ensnares Ben 23, and picks him up over his shoulder easily like a bag. Ben 23: Put me down, dude! No free autographs, no touchy-touchy, no Ben 23 capturing! Get it, Monster Man? Khyber: Get this. I am going to bring you to my dimension, then end your worthless life. Then I'll have your Omnitrix arm as a trophy in my ''dimension. Ben 23: The jokes on you, creepycrawler! My other hero counterpart is gonna kick your sorry butt! ''(Sticks tongue out) Khyber: (Laughs) Not in a million years, child. Don't worry, though. I'll let him know that you're in good hands.. Ben 23: What makes you so sure? Khyber: Using my own technology, in an set location, I created a portal that could send me to nearest dimension that parallels my own. I had high hopes of finding a Benjamin Tennyson that couldn't put up much of a fight. Ben 23: You think you'll get away with this? Hah! There's no way.. Khyber: And why's that? Ben 23: (Smiles) You left my Hero-Watch free.. (Struggles arm around and hits Hero-Watch against his side) ManBat: ManBat is on the scene...and boy is he hungry! (Bites himself free of energy rope) (Backhands Khyber and causes him to fall) Khyber: Silence him, pet. (Whistles) The Panuncian multiplies into three, and then they each transform into Omnivoracious. They all surround ManBat, and screech loudly. ManBat: Not today, chickens! (Uses Sonic-Screeches) '' ''The sound of ManBat's screeches cause the Omnivoraciouses to shriek in pain and revert back into the Panuncian. Khyber doggedly tackles ManBat and punches several times in the face. ManBat opens his mouth and shrieks again, and pushes Khyber in the air. He flies up and kicks him off the building. '' ManBat: ''(Flying over and picking up the Panuncian) Need a lift? (Tosses Panuncian off the building) (Reverts back) '' Ben 23: Awww man! ''Scene goes to Prime Ben's dimension, where he is wrestling a mutant Gorilla to the ground as Fourarms. Fourarms: How did you let Animo escape...again?! (Punches mutant Gorilla two times and kicks it in the chest) Plumbers arrive behind Ben and start shooting at the mutated Gorilla, and some go looking for Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo is atop a tree, laughing manically at the events going down below him. Fourarms: (Spotting Dr. Animo) There he is! (Picks up and body-slams the mutant Gorilla) (Goes over and shakes the tree) Dr. Animo falls out of the tree on his back, appearing to be hurt and unconscious. His mutant Gorilla haults and drops to his knees, apparently affected by Animo fainting. The plumbers cuff Dr. Animo and the mutant Gorilla. Fourarms: Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Heh! Professor Paradox arrives from behind Fourarms and taps him on his shoulder. Prof. Paradox: Ben, could you spare me your time? (Winks) Scene shows Ben 23 sweating, and desperately running from Tyranopede. He trips over a curb and falls upon his chest. He turns around and frantically shudders in fearful pose. Ben 23: Maybe we can talk this over after I give you an autograph? How about from Vomit Man himself? Or Charcoal Man? Tyranopede: (Roars while shaking head in aggressive motion) '' Ben 23: Gah! No? Then how about a kick-butt appearance from... ''(Scrolls through icons on Hero Watch) (Slams down on Hero Watch) Squid Face: Squid Face! Oh ya, it's time to show the freaky cool, evil bad guy smasher what Squid Face is all about! Tyranopede: (Growls and shoots cocoon at Squid Face, encasing him in a slimy cocoon) Squid Face: Gross! Stuck in a cocoon by a bug dinosaur! Blech! (Scratches the cocoon and tries to escape) Khyber appears from behind Tyranopede and begins clapping his hands, slowly. '' Khyber: Great work, pet. Now gently put down our "interesting" prize. ''(Whistles) Tyranopede does at it's told, and puts down Squid Face, who is still stuck in the cocoon. Tyranopede then sniffs the cocoon, before backing up and reverting back into the Panuncian. Khyber: Marvelous. I've finally got the arrogant brat I've been longing for. Or at least his alternative dimension, counterpart. Squid Face: (Breaks free from the cocoon) Listen up, monster-faced hater alien! Nobody catches Ben 23, without endorsement deals, that is. Khyber: (Sigh) Somehow I saw you being more annoying than my dimension's Ben 10! (Pulls out sword) Squid Face: You're talking crazy, you pet-loving monsterfreak! Squid Face is gonna smack some sense into ya! (Throws punch at Khyber) Khyber: (Dodges punch) Ya don't stand a chance, prey! (Swipes Sword at Squid Face, but barely misses) Squid Face: Woah! You almost cut off my head! I dont know if I can even grow one back! (Slaps Khyber with his tentacle, into his Panuncian) Khyber: Aughh! I grow tired of this...(Whistles) The Panuncian transforms into Mucilator and snarls with tremendous power. It slowly creeps forward at Squid Face, who has reverted back into Ben 23. Mucilator then slides it's tongue around, as if it were very hungry. Ben 23: (Gulp) ''Trust me, Mr. Gyros taste better than me! ''A large green portal appears, and Ben as Clockwork leaps out of it. Clockwork: Looks like somebody needs a time out! Khyber: No, No! How did you discover my whereabouts?! My plan was full-proof, with everything accounted for, even you! Clockwork: Time will tell, Khyber. (Shoots time ray at Khyber) Khyber: No, No, Nooooooooooooo!!! (Gets frozen in time) Ben 23: Little help, here! Ahhh! Mucilator: (Roars and attempts to swallow Ben 23, whole) Clockwork: Oh, I forgot about the, uh, Crashhopper eater. (Runs over to Mucilator and shoots timeray at the Nemetrix) The Nemetrix turns into dust, and evaporates in the air. Mucilator reverts back into the Panuncian, and hisses like it is scared. It then crouches down and shows that it is frightened. Clockwork: Not so tough now, are you? Ben 23: Nice work, Hindy Windy, I mean..Clockwork. Isn't that what you call him? Clockwork: Yeah, because Hindy Windy is lame, dude. Ben 23: Blah, blah, blah. Let's just get these goons and send 'em to jail...or wherever they need to be dumped. Clockwork: I'm thinking, the Null Void. We'll put the Panuncian in a nice alien pound. (Reverts back) Ben 23: So how didja know what was going on all the way from your dimension. Clockwork: Paradox. Ben 23: Oh. Clockwork: Gotta go, Ben! Errgh...me. (Reverts back) Ben: Awww man.. Ben 23: Right! Now we can go get some Gyros! Ben: No...just...no. CharactersCategory:Episodes * Ben Tennyson * Ben 23 * Plumbers * Professor Paradox Villains * Dr. Animo * Mutant Scorpions * Mutant Gorilla * Khyber * Khyber's Panuncian * Buglizard * Omnivoracious * Tyrannopede * Mucilator Aliens used By Ben * NRG (First Appearance) * Goop (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Jetray) (First Appearance) * Four Arms (First Appearance) * Clockwork By Ben 23 * Bone-Boy (23rd Dimension Bonehead) * ManBat (23rd Dimension Batasouris) * Squid Face (23rd Dimension Suckermouth) Trivia * It is revealed Khyber had been planning to go to the 23rd Dimension to capture and kill it's Ben Tennyson. * Ben 23 learns of Khyber, his Panuncian, and the Nemetrix. * Professor Paradox evidently tells Ben about Khyber's plot in Dimension 23, and Clockwork goes there to stop him. Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Episodes